And The Truth Will Set You Free
' ' is the forty-eighth mission in ''Red Dead Redemption. To view the mission tree, see: Story After the armored car is blown up, John Marston has to reach Dutch Van Der Linde's fort in Cochinay by horseback following Ross and the American Army. After the long ride up into the mountains, Marston and his allies prepare for an attack on Dutch and his gang. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites This mission begins automatically following the end of "And You Will Know The Truth". Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Ride to Cochinay. *Fight your way to the front gate. *Defend soldiers planting dynamite charges on the gate. *Kill all of Dutch's guards. *Drive Dutch away from his Gatling Gun platform. *Chase Dutch through the caves. Mission Details After another brief cutscene mount your horse and prepare for another long ride with Ross and the US Army. Feel free to jump ahead of the army and ride to the destination. Upon arrival the army will blow open the gate and you'll proceed in on foot. Take out two or three waves of enemies then run into the village. Mount the gatling gun and take out the enemies in the village, or move to the small hill on the left side just before the gate where you can snipe all but three of the enemies in the village. The last three enemies will be on the left as you enter the gate formally. Be careful, as one member of Dutch's Gang can occasionally climb the watchtower behind the gatling gun and shoot the player. Keep an eye out as there are TNT crates placed in useful locations that will help you take out a large portion of the men in the village. After you finish off the men in the village, proceed up to the checkpoint and you'll see a small cutscene with the officer. His men will take some time to plant the charges on the door and while they do you have to take out two waves of men that appear on the walls of the fort. After this you'll head into the heart of the camp alone to face Dutch and a few of his henchmen. After defeating his two guards, take aim at the lantern behind Dutch's Maxim machine gun and shoot it to set the machine gun mount on fire. After Dutch abandons the machine gun, he'll run away and you'll be forced to chase him. Go up the ramp and to the left into the small room, climb the ladder and head across the walkway to the next building. Once inside go up the stairs and head into the tunnel to continue your chase. Climb a bunch of ladders until you've got Dutch cornered at the top of a large cliff. As Marston points a pistol at him, Dutch begins to speak, saying "We can't always fight nature John... We can't fight change. We can't fight nothin'." He also claims that (which are also his last words) "Our time is passed, John...", before falling to his death. You will then start at the bottom of the cliff, looking over Dutch's body when Edgar Ross shows up. Ross is unimpressed that John didn’t shoot Dutch himself, and asks for John's gun. He then shoots Dutch’s corpse, stating that "It looks better on the report that way". He then tells John to go home to his family at Beecher’s Hope. "Compass" by Jamie Lidell (Red Dead on Arrival version)http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iZ9iflvCwok, one of the three songs in the game featuring vocals. However, if you shoot something, get off your horse, or pause the game, it will stop. Mission Dialogues Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Assaults or kills any soldier. *Kills any soldier's horse. *Abandons the soldiers. *Pushes too far ahead of the soldiers when advancing on the enemy. *Allows Dutch to escape. *Dies. Gold Medal Objectives * Fastest Time: 8:30 * Shot Accuracy: 50% * Number of Headshots: 15 Casualties *Dutch van der Linde - Committed Suicide via fallling off the cliff in order to avoid being captured. *Helaku - (Determinant) *45 members of Dutch's Gang *An unspecified amount of injured American soldiers Mission Complete Unlockables *Pump-action Shotgun (dropped) *Abigail Marston mission strand Tips and Tricks * It is recommended to create a save game after this mission because upon starting the Beecher's Hope chapter, the Rancher Outfit is the only outfit available until completing The Last Enemy To Be Destroyed, after which John Marston is no longer playable. Trivia * The title of the mission (and the one before) is most likely a reference to the Bible passage John 8:32 - "And ye shall know the truth, and the truth shall make you free". This is also the motto of the CIA. *After the Stranger side-mission "The Wronged Woman", in which Marston kills Harold Thornton, the inscription "THE TRUTH WILL MAKE YOU FREE" is written on his tombstone. **Similarly, the inscription "THE TRUTH SETS US FREE" is written on the tombstone of Alma Horlick after downloading the Undead Nightmare DLC and completing the Stranger side-mission "Let No Man Put Asunder". * When riding to the fort depending whether you're at the front of the "convoy" or the back you can have different conversations between the Captain and Ross. ** The conversation with the Captain and Marston is somewhat friendly but short. They will introduce themselves and talk about their distaste for having to work with Ross. ** Marston's conversation with Ross (and occasionally Fordham) is completely different. They will basically attack each other with words, making sure to talk badly about the other's personal situations. *When riding to the fort there will only be seven soldiers, but when attacking the fort there will be eight. *At the end of this mission, Ross gives Marston permission to go back to his family. As he mounts his horse, the song ''"Compass (Red Dead On Arrival Version)"'' by Jamie Lidell will begin playing. The song will cease playback if the player pauses the game, opens their satchel, dismounts their horse or enters Beecher's Hope. *When chasing Dutch through the cave, he will fire at Marston from the top of the ladders. His gun changes during each cutscene. *Strangely, Dutch seems to be wounded in the cutscene in which John confronts him. However, he appears fine in the cutscenes following up to this. *If the player looks at the "Brief" section of the journal right before the final encounter with Dutch, it shows only John's words towards Dutch, stating: "I ain't like you" - " That's where you're wrong." *The fact that Dutch's death is at the place where you need one more person to get to would mean that Marston, Ross and Fordham had to help each other climb the place, even though it's staged as if Marston came to Dutch's body first before Ross could catch up, then Fordham came even further behind. *When Dutch is on the turret, it's possible to use the invincibility cheat to get behind him. You can lasso Dutch and even carry him around. If you untie him, Dutch gets back up and goes into a unique animation where he clutches his left side as if wounded. If you aim your pistol at him Dutch might say "Don't do this John..." in a very sad and almost heartbroken tone. It's very possible that earlier in development, John was supposed to wound and corner Dutch atop the mountain and then have the player execute him on the ledge in gameplay. Dutch's unique animation and line "Don't do this John" not heard anywhere else in the game greatly imply this. This could also explain why Dutch has a wound on his left side that appears out of nowhere in the mission's final cutscene. Bugs *If players manage to get past Dutch's Maxim gun to the tower without shooting the lanterns beside him, a massive explosion will go off inside the tower as the player climbs the ladder, similar to many boxes of TNT being blown up. This will instantly kill the player and is meant as a failsafe to prevent access to the Maxim gun prior to burning Dutch off of it. * When the soldier plants the explosive on the main gate, it rarely will disappear when shot instead of exploding. This will require the player to torch themselves or blow themselves up with dynamite to end the mission and restart from checkpoint. * The song Compass will sometimes not play. ** Other times after saving and reloading the game before returning to Beacher's Hope, the song will continuously play. * When the captain tells one of the soldiers to plant the gate with dynamite, the soldier will become invisible, but the dynamite can be seen floating in mid-air as if it is being carried. * Sometimes when the player reaches the top of the final ladder and turns the corner in view of the cliff edge, Dutch will fire a shot that hits them just before the cutscene plays. * Sometimes when the player is covering the soldiers while they plant dynamite, the soldiers run away from the gate. They stand not too far away, doing and saying nothing no matter what the player does. Suicide or shooting a soldier will restart the mission. Gallery File:Rdr_marston_army_captain.jpg rdr_truth_will_set_you_free00.jpg File:Rdr_dutch_maxim_gun.jpg RDR-3226-A.PNG|John Marston approaches Dutch Van Der Linde on a cliff. Dutch Van Der Linde moments before he commits suicide by jumping.PNG|Dutch Van Der Linde talks to John Marston. John Marston looking over Dutch Van Der Linde's body.PNG|John Marston stands over Dutch Van Der Linde's body. rdr_truth_will_set_you_free000.jpg|Where's my Family?! Video Walkthroughs File:And_the_Truth_Will_Set_You_Free_(Gold_Medal)_-_Mission_48_-_Red_Dead_Redemption|Original Gold Medal Version Red Dead Redemption - Mission 48 - And the Truth Will Set You Free (Xbox One)|Remastered Version Achievements/Trophies Completion of this mission contributes toward acquisition of the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- Related Content es:Y la verdad os hará libres Category:Redemption Missions Category:Walkthrough Category:Single Player